Underground X
by JadeSachaHedgehog
Summary: Combination of Sonic X and Sonic Underground. Takes place after the Metarex for the most part after a few intro chapters. Eggman/Robotnik captures Sonia, Manic, and Cyrus. Sonic and his friends save them. They also uncovered Shadow's past, Sonic, Amy, Tails' secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Agent A

**Prologue**

I left when I was young really young, but I guess for a genius I wasn't thinking like a six year old. My family fled from our home when we were born. Actually our parents were already running at that time. Our family is different; special. I didn't know the story behind my necklace. The reason I left was part of the legend of my necklace, but what I didn't know was that this was only the beginning.

 **Three years later...**

 **Amy's P.O.V**

I was walking back home when I notice the Swat-bots in front of my house. I ducked into the ally beside the house next door when I see my adopted "sister" seeking out the window of our bedroom. As she passes the ally I grab her arm and put my hand over her mouth. She looks at me frightened but relaxes when she realizes it as me. I motion her to fallow me. When we are a couple blocks away I ask "what's going on?"

"They were looking for me I think," Sonny says upset.

I look at her and that's when I relied "you were playing at the club weren't you?"

"How did you know that?"

I smirk at her and ask "who did you leave with," I knew both of them but I was curious as to how she knew them.

"Apparently my brothers," she answer me. I was shocked, but didn't let it show. "Where do you want to go now this homes not safe anymore."

"I need to get to city center. I have an explanation I need to get."

I nod and lead her to a way into the sewer. She looks at me shocked. I roll my eyes and open it and look at her.

"Through there?"

I nod and point into the sewer "it's the safest way there."

I see her brace herself and slide into the sewerage. Then I brace myself against the walls and close the sewer. I let myself drop to the bottom path. Then I lead her to an ally way around center city. I climb the wall an push open the cover. I reach my hand down to Sonny and put her hand on the ledge. She grabs it. She pulls while I push her out than she pulls me out. She then asks "how did you," she stops.

"I lived down their for about a year when Lady Windermere found me," I answer knowing what she was trying to ask.

She nods, "the club how did you know about that," Sonny questions me.

"Two years ago I was "adopted" by a resistance member," I state casually. Her eyes and mouth pop open.

"So your resistance?"

"Yep since I was like six years old," I shocker her again, but say to her "I see them their waiting for you. I love you Sonia. You are the best sister a girl could ask for."

"I agree Amy and I love you too. I'll see you later bye Amy."

"Bye Sonny," I watched her leave and see the Oracle of Delphius. I'm confused about that, but as I see the three of them leave I slip back into the sewer and head out of the city. Going to see my family after three years of training. Not expecting the shock of my parents deaths. It seems they were murder by Robotnik or Butnick as I call him. I am resistance member Amy Rose. Code name Agent A.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Again

Amy's P.O.V

I continue out of the city through the sewers. Eventually I reach the end of the sewers. I climb out and head towards the woods a few miles from the city; it's night. Dawn is soon approaching. I need to find a place to rest while it's day. I keep walking the sky turning a misty grey when I find a trailer on the side of the road. I climb into it and pull my backpack off my back. _Sigh_ I'm getting exhausted staying up all day and night. I am soooo tired. That's a definite problem. Part of why it's best to have a partner for long trips. I drink some water and steady my breathing. Then slowly control the energy used to breathe. It's almost like I'm not breathing at all. It's been like an hour since I stopped for the day. It's like seven in the morning I eat breakfast then start the breath control over again. This time listening closely to my surroundings. There's not a lot of noise. It's a barren wasteland here. Most people stay in the city because it's safer; less suspicious. That's why many rebel bases are located in the city's. _What's that noise?_ I stand up and go to the window. I look out and duck down. It's around noon and there's a bot coming towards the trailer. I slow my breath again not wanting to get caught. _Why does it look familiar?_ I listen it's quiet again. I slowly look out the window and see nothing. My expression changes to one of relief as I sit back down. I pull out a water and something to eat. I listen around me again as I eat and continue to control my breathing. Uncle Chuck! That's who the robot was; that's why I recognized it. He was one of the few adult figures in my life. Sooo... not really my uncle. Tears fall down my cheeks quietly. I don't know how long I sat there for, but when I finally got control of myself the sun was setting and it was almost time to go. I quickly ate dinner and left the trailer. I continued walking in my soon reach the metal. I ran through it and into the woods. I continued running till I reach the hollow tree and climbed into it. I slid down and land in a pile of hay. I smile; I'm home. I missed this the woods; the non-metallic world. That's all I've seen for years. I hear people they are just walking up. It's just after dawn. I've been up for about three days at this point (over 60 hours at least). I walk towards the village practically asleep. Stumbling towards my brother's and mine hut when "ROSEY?!" I look around to see myself get tackled by a two-tailed fox. I hug him lightly about to pass out. "What's wrong," he asks me.

"Nothin' I've been up for like three days now," I say practically asleep. That's when I finally pass out.

Tails' P.O.V

I stayed with my aunt last night because yesterday was the day my sister disappeared. I miss her a bunch. It hasn't been the same without her. I see a figure stumbling out of the woods. I stare no one is gone most people are just waking up. The light shines on her face and I recognize her. "ROSEY," I scream at her running at her. I ended up tackling her which is weird because she is really strong. She hugs me crying. She looks like she is going to pass out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin' I've been up for like three days now," she then passes out.

"Sally," I scream knowing I couldn't carry her to the Med Bay. She runs out of her hut towards me. She gasps and grabs her legs as I stand up. She wasn't the only one to come running. Bunnie, Ant, and Rotor met us halfway to the Med Bay. Bunnie walks up and grabs my sister (Bunnie is partially robotized). Ant held the door open as we went inside.

"What happened Tails," Aunt Sally asks.

"She was up for like three days. That's all she told me," I say and they nod at me and sit down. We watch her sleep. That's all we can do till she wakes up.

Amy's P.O.V

A day later...

"Tails I can watch her for now; you need to clean yourself up," my mind's still foggy but I think it's my Aunt Sally.

"No I can't. I have to be here when she wakes up," Tails says to our aunt. My minds working faster now. I can think more clearly.

"Don't worry you are," I mumbled tired as I opened my eyes.

"Amy are you alright," Aunt Sally asks.

"Yah just tired," I answer "and Sal's right get get cleaned up. Sal can I use your bathroom?"

"Course; let me help you there," my aunt says.

"I can..." I start.

"You passed out in the middle of the path," she interrupts me.

Sigh "Fine let's go," she helps me up and out of the Med Bay. People stare as she helps me down the path to her hut. Tails' waves as he heads into our hut.

"So why did you leave," Sally questions me.

"I felt that I had to go help people. I felt like I had to go. I had this feeling. I followed it. I learned loads though," I say looking at her.

" That's good. What did you learn?"

" More about tech, science, math, coding, tracking, blending in with crowds, moving unnoticed through the city, politics, government, acting, and lots of other things."

"How..."

"Not officially for most things. Most I kinda just picked up and practiced. Though I did spend a year and a half learning with a scientist from the Resistance and his son," we walked inside and I head into the bathroom.

"I'll get you a towel and something to wear."

" O.k thanks Sal," I called as I turn on the water. I look at myself in the mirror before I check the waters temp with my finger. I look tired, sweaty, and dirty. That's not surprising though. I step in and start to wash my hair. I tune out the world as I do. This is the point where I start to sing.

 **I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

 **Tell the world I'm coming home**

 **Let the rain wash away**

 **All the pain of yesterday**

 **I know my kingdom awaits**

 **And they've forgiven my mistakes**

 **I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

 **Tell the world I'm coming..**

 **I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

 **Tell the world I'm coming home**

 **Let the rain wash away**

 **All the pain of yesterday**

 **I know my kingdom awaits**

 **And they've forgiven my mistakes**

 **I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

 **Tell the world I'm coming..**

 **I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

 **Tell the world I'm coming home**

 **Let the rain wash away**

 **All the pain of yesterday**

 **I know my kingdom awaits**

 **And they've forgiven my mistakes**

 **I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

 **Tell the world I'm coming... Home**

I never hear Sal enter or exit but she does as I pour my heart into this song; as I watch the dirt, sweat, and grim swirl down the drain.


End file.
